


What Hides behind The Eyes

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sad, Umm I don't know how to tag but I will learn, twisty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: A demon can appear in many forms. And even when your trapped in darkness even the beautiful can turn so ugly. But the eyes always tell the truth. So make sure to look hard.
What you find may surprise you....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peoples this is my first fic on here and while its original, I've got a ton of fanfic ideas that just need to be written. I appreciate any and all comments but be gentle...I'm fragile....lol
> 
> Just kidding....ok I'm not kidding I'm a crybaby #ilovemelaniemartinez

1: Prologue

It was a moonless night. Only stars to guide the way to dreamland. Silence engulfed the dimly lit hallway of hospital. All the night time staff too busy with their own to notice her slip out of her room. She had memorized the code to the main floor's door weeks ago. She just waited for a perfect time to escape. And tonight of the new moon was as good as any to start a new life. Kind of poetic in a way.  
She was short in stature and not very strong, but she had speed on her side. And she was ready to push herself as far as her tiny feet would take her. She pressed her skinny body twards the cold pale egg colored walls. Her deep emerald eyes peering through the shadows to ensure no on was around. When the coast was clear, she slowly made her way to the main door.  
Sweat lightly coated her skin as her shaky fingers began to type the code. With each beep of the digits, she silently prayed that they didn't change the code. That way the prisoners, or as they called them patients wouldn't memorize the key to freedom. The girl couldn't blame them, concidering she's done just that.  
Her heart stopped when she got the green light to open the door. Her hand froze on the handle too shocked, excited, and scared to pull. The timed lock had re-engaged waiting for her to decide. She slipped to the floor with her hands still clutching the handle. She began to weep silently. How can she leave without a plan of where to go once outside? How can she function in normal society when they fried her brain? She's been here so long that her past is just a haze of random visions.  
Faint footsteps in the distance broke her from her thoughts. It was do or die time and she'd be damned if she die without a fight. She jumped up and typed in the code and flew through the door to the future.  
The new hallway was dim, but the stars gave it a calming feel. Unlike those horrible plain windowless halls of her ward. She took a deep breathe, for some reason the air out here seemed to be different. It was clearer and fresher thanks to the windows no doubt. Only soft buzzing from the neon lights can be heard. She walked slowly and cautiously until she found a door that led to the stairwell. She licked her chapped lips and carefully pushed the handle to open the door.  
Suddenly red lights flashed as a blairing siren rang throughout the hallway. She covered her ears for the sound seem to split her head in two. With the bright lights flashing she could now see that the door had a code lock as well. She cursed her stupidity when she heard the doors open behind her.  
Her heart pounded loud against her ribcage as she ran for hwr life. The guards close behind yelled for her to stop. She refuse to let one set back keep her from trying to leave. She ran aimlessly through doors and down hallways. Her messy curls flew around her head like loose springs as her tongue hung from her mouth. She was panting hard as she pushed her feet to go faster. Slipping and sliding in the process due to her favorite fluffy socks. If they thought she was a nut before, she certainly looked the part now.  
She slipped into a small cove between halls. She managed to give the guards the slip. They looked around trying to see how she disappeared down a dead end hall. Their flashlights beamed through the dark. She panicked as she backed away from the oncoming lights and footsteps. Her back hit the wall, there was no where to run. She closed her eyes as she prayed so hard that her whole body shook.  
Just as the guards where about to look down the small cove a noise was heard in the distance.  
"She must be that wat let's go." said one guard to another. And with that they ran away. She sighed in relief as she crept back towards the hallway. When she heard footsteps again. She froze when she deduced that they were headed her way.  
"No, no Mr. Westwood I will find her. She couldn't have gone far, especially with what we pumped her with" said a man in a amused tone. She knew that voice. She peaked from her hiding spot as ice ran through her vains as she gazed upon HIM. With short slick back hair, cold hazel eyes, and slender build stood the devil in the flesh.  
"For your sake Dr. William. She's far more important to me than keeping you on the payroll. Got it!?" an old man's voice came from the other line of the phone. William merely smiled at the petty threat.  
"I hear you loud and clear sir. Trust me when I tell you, I will bring your precious Evelyn back safe and sound" the doctor replied before haning up the phone. Evelyn pressed tight against the side wall. Tears began to burn her eyes at the mere thought of his torture. She clamped her hands to her mouth to stop her cries from being heard.  
"I'm bored with your little game of hide and seek Evie", he said as he began to walk farther down the dead end hallway. Panic set in as she knew he knew exactly where she was."Come on Evie, pretty little girls like you need their beauty sleep. And I'm sure your tired right?", the doctor spoke as he continued to walk. Eve's legs began to weaken as the drugs he forced into her earlier began to kick in. And the smug bastard knew it too.  
"Now princess I'm not mad, only worried when I found you gone. Don't I treat you the very best?", Dr. William said with much concern as he put his hand over heart. Eve knew it was all an act to trick her. She learned long ago that he was evil to the core and not to be trusted. Eve didn't know which she hated more him or that sick pet name he gave her. She'd never be anyone's "princess" least of all his.  
"How's about we play a new game huh princess?", he asked as he slowly pulled a syringe from his white coat pocket." Won't that be fun? Now I've been fond of one game in particular, do you want to know what it is?", he said as a huge smile spread across his face. Eve knew that meant trouble and here she was trapped like a rat. Dr. William went into the office beside the cove. He knew this hospital like the back of his hand. Silly little Eve couldn't escape.  
She got nervous when she didn't hear him anymore. When she peaked out into the hallway it was empty. Eve sighed in relief that he was gone. She didn't care how or why, but she was glad to be free from him. Or so she thought. The office had a back exit that lead right into that cove.  
An arm suddenly gripped around Eve's middle, trapping her arms underneath. She froze when she looked deep into the chilly hazels of the doctor. He gazed down at his princess as that same devilish smile that he wore so well came to life.  
"Tag your it." He said cheekily as he drove the needle down into her neck. Eve screamed so loud it seem to shake the walls. Then everything went quiet. Nothing could be heard except for faint footsteps and light whistling. Dr. William happily tucked his princess in his arms bridal style to get some much needed rest.


	2. Baby Now You're Under My Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Dr. William knows best  
> How to care for his little Princess  
> Yes Dr. William knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapie peoples, wow Im just writing up a storm lately.  
> Wooo. Yay me!!!
> 
> But before I get too ahead of myself this chapter is not for the faint of heart. This is our first (yours reading and mines writing) rape scene. And I didn't go easy either sorry. If it helps I felt really bad for writing it.
> 
> Well Enjoy anyway.

2: Baby Now You’re Under My Thumb

 

The sun was high in the sky. Eve could feel it warm her face. The tall grass danced between her fingers as she ran through this strange field. She was a little girl in a pretty blue dress. And although she couldn't remember where she was this place felt familiar. Like it was safe, far from that hospital.  
Eve giggled as she ran after the pretty butterflies. They twirled above her grasp. The wind blew a calm breeze and the dirt felt soft between her toes.

“Evelyn! Evelyn come here darling.” Came an older voice. Eve wasn't afraid of the voice but she didn't know who it was. They knew her and they didn't sound mad at her so it was alright she guessed. Eve followed the voice through the maze of tall grass until she made it to a clearing.

It was so bright without the shade from the grass. Eve had to squint as she looked around for anyone. In the distance she could see a silhouette. She ran towards it until it came into focus. It was a woman. She had long curly hair, pale skin, and a blue dress to match Eve’s. Her back was to her and she couldn't see her face.

“Eve don't you just love the summertime?” The woman said. She still didn't turn around.

“Umm yes it's very pretty here miss.” Eve replied happily. She heard the lady make a strange noise. It took Eve a minute to register that the lady was crying. “Don't cry lady, I said I liked it here was that not what you wanted to hear?” Eve asked as she tried to console the strange woman. 

“It’s not that Evie. Don't you even remember who I am?” The woman said as began to cry harder. She fell to her knees and Eve tried to catch her but she was too small. So she went to rub her back instead. “Don't tell me you forgot your mother!?” She screamed and it startled Eve.

“I'm sorry but I just don't know you lady.” Eve tried to calm the lady down. She was beginning to feel scared as the sky began to get dark. The wind started to kick up as if a storm was suddenly about to come. “Let's get inside, it looks like it's gonna rain miss.” Eve said nervous as she pulled on her dress to get her to move.The woman stayed planted to the ground.

“Summertime is so nice, because it takes longer to get dark. So we have more time to play away from the monsters that hide in the night.”She said as if they were having two different conversations. Eve was even more scared because the sky got darker and darker. “You're a bad girl Evelyn. Good little girls know who their mothers are. And if you’re not my good little Evelyn then you must be a demon.” The woman said as she turned to face Eve.

“Give me back my Evie you monster!!!!” The lady yelled as she grabbed Eve’s arm. It was like bolt of lightening hit her as soon as she touched her. Eve screamed at the pain. The woman’s eyes all white and her face was all bloody. She was like a corpse and Eve screamed at the sight of her face. “I want my darling Evie back! You can't have her!!!” She yelled as she began to claw at her face. Eve tried to push the zombie lady away.

“Please leave me alone!! Somebody help me!!!” Eve screamed as she thrashed around. It suddenly became very bright. Eve cracked her eyes open to see it was all a dream, well nightmare was more like it. She was strapped down to a cold table. The blue walls of the room brought her back. This was the special room. HIS playroom.

“My my how did we sleep Evie?” Dr. William said as he gazed down from above her head. Eve broke out in sweat at the mere thought of that crazy dream. “Well I could tell from the screams it wasn't pleasant. So how’s about I make it all better hm princess?” He said with a grin. She knew his form of treatment and that nickname only told her it was far from going to be a simple needle prick.

“Please I'm sorry I promise I won't leave again.” Eve begged as she tried to fight the restraints. Dr. William only chuckled as he began to put little stickers on different points on her body. His hands would gently rub against her skin and it made her sick. That's when she noticed that he changed her into a thin hospital gown. And this also spoke trouble as she knew what he planned after his “punishment” more like torture was done. Eve really began to panick.

“Now now sit still, less you need a little help with that hm?” Dr. William said with a big smile and an even bigger needle. Eve immediately ceased her struggling. “Good girl. Now this is going to a bit scary, but don't worry it will only feel like the tiniest sting.” He said as he walked towards a big switch. She didn't even have a chance to speak before she felt a hum on her body. It quickly grew stronger until her whole body burned from the inside out. She screamed for him to stop, but the pain clouded her mind and the words escaped her.

She started to convulse violently as her vision became blurred. Tears, mucus, and saliva began to run down her face. It felt like the electricity was gonna explode her from the inside out. She started to cough and saliva quickly turned to blood in her mouth. It clogged in her throat. Eve thought she was gonna choke to death and after all this pain that was just fine with her. But before she knew it he shut off the power and hit another button. 

The table she was strapped to suddenly flipped over. She was facing the floor and in the sudden movement she threw up all the blood. It went down a drain in the floor. How convenient for the bastard, so Eve wouldn't die. Once she was done, the table flipped back upright. Dr. William casually walked back to the table satisfied with his punishment.

He hummed a little tune as he removed the electrodes. She was so numb all over that she couldn't feel him loosen her restraints. “Now let's have some fun. Shake your head if you wanna play princess.” He said as he laughed as he knew she was incapable of doing much past the basics of breathing and blinking. He then removed his lab coat and tie. Eve knew what was about to happen and she could always put up some fight. But not this time she couldn't even move her pinky let alone a full grown man.

“You're gonna be like my perfect little doll. Won't that be fun princess?” He asked as he climbed on top of her. Eve tried to refused, but all that came out were gurgles and moans. “Now that's the spirit precious.” he replied as he held her face in his hands. Eve was forced to look him in the eye as he moved in for a kiss. Her mouth barely responded, but he enjoyed licking the blood from her tongue and teeth. He found her blood to be quite the treat. She somewhat felt his hands rip her gown apart to expose naked flesh. The room was so cold that her nipples went erect almost instantly. That bastard laughed as if he was the cause. She shook from the breeze on her numb body.

“Let me warm my baby up hm.” Dr. William said as he dipped down. His tongue was hot and sticky as it ran over her nipples one at a time. He did slow circles before he sucked them until they hurt. His hand ran down her stomach and to her it was leaving traces of invisible dirt. The kind that can't be scrubbed off so easily. His hands finally stopped when they found her privates. His thumb rubbed her clit while the others worked her open.

Eve tried with everything she had to move, but her brain couldn't send the message to her muscles. He yanked her legs up as he slithered down with that icky tongue. Dr. William seemed to lick her clean as he roughly licked and bit at her sensitive folds. Eve tried to yell at the pain, but yet again only gurgles came out. He laughed at her sad attempt to get him to stop. He was having way too much fun to stop. Dr. William got on top of her chest as he undid his pants. Eve began to cry as he shoved his foul cock down her throat. He gripped her hair hard to keep her in place.

“Oh it's as if your mouth was custom made for me princess.” Dr. William moaned as he pumped in and out of her throat. She could barely breath and every time she did all she could smell and taste was him. After a few more pumps he finally pulled out. She was happy to breath fresh air, but winced at the pain from the assault.

“Now for the main event my obedient doll.” Dr. William said as he positioned himself at her entrance. He then rammed his way in and Eve knew if that didn't tear then she would be sore for about two weeks. Sadly she knew from all the times before. She stared at the ceiling as her vision blurred from the tears. She let her mind drift back to that field with soft dirt, tall grass, and dancing butterflies. He bruised her hips as he continued to ram her. Soon he was done and all that remained was icky residue. She thanked her lucky stars that he had her fixed a long time ago. Neither of them wanted a spawn of these horrible events.

He thoroughly cleaned them both. Only the good doctor was allowed to bathe her or everyone would see all the bruises, bites, and cuts that littered her body thanks to that monster. But he did allow her to wash herself while he watched closely off course. He redressed her in her normal attire. He then put her on a gurney ride back to her room.

“Now I'm gonna let you rest until lunch. Be a good girl and stay in bed. Doctor’s orders.” Dr. William said as he tucked her in bed. He kissed her forehead before he left. Eve quickly wiped off his kiss on the blankets and she turned on her side. She curled into a ball and cried from the pain. Don't move, that was a joke. She could barely breath through the pain. And that's the way the doctor wanted it. Either too drugged up or too beat up to even think about leaving. It was her choice. Eve cried harder as she began to see it would take a lot more than a key code to escape his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....I'm horrible sorry.  
> But at least its another chapter and I wrote something very painful and I only cried twice so I deserve at least a pat on the back for that.
> 
> Lol ok now I need to go cleanse my soul. Comment and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and let me know if I should continue
> 
> Much Love peoples


End file.
